comic_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin Richards
' Franklin Benjamin Richards', also known as Powerhouse, is a human mutant. Relatives *John Richards (paternal great-grandfather) *Nathaniel Richards (paternal grandfather) *Evelyn Richards (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Franklin Storm (maternal grandfather, deceased) *Mary Storm (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Reed Richards (father) *Susan Storm-Richards (mother) *Valeria Richards (sister) *Tara Richards (paternal aunt) *Jonathan Storm (maternal uncle) *Kristoff Vernard (alleged paternal uncle) *Ted Richards (paternal great-uncle, deceased) *Marygay Jewel Dinkins (maternal great-aunt) *Hamish Richards (paternal first cousin once removed) *Bones (maternal first cousin once removed) *Angus Richards (second cousin) *Benjamin Grimm (godfather) *Alicia Masters (godmother) Powers and Abilities Powers Powerhouse has been stated to be an Omega-level mutant. The Celestials have described him as being "Beyond Omega Classification". He is also known as an Alpha-level mutant and has been stated to be among the most powerful mutants on Earth, sometimes the most powerful. His powerset was considered as a high threat level by his father. Mentifery: Powerhouse has the ability to manipulate reality on a pocket universal scale with his imagination and thoughts. After regaining his powers from a temporary loss, the first thing he did with his powers was to create another pocket universe. He was stated to be a Universal Shaper by the Celestials. *''Particle Energy Manipulation:'' He has the ability to manipulate and emit dynamic force as well as rearrange and manipulate matter on a quantum level. Under the guidance of his older self, he once stabilized a sun. *''Time Travel:'' Powerhouse was able to travel through time to the past to meet his past self. *''Fundamental Forces Manipulation:'' Powerhouse has displayed the ability to manipulate the four fundamental forces of the universe on a potentially cosmic scale. This ability allows him to rearrange matter to create other configurations, transmute elements, and manipulate space-time to a degree by using gravity to distort them. *''Energy Constructs:'' He has the ability to create anything he imagines in his mind. He uses this ability to make anything he can imagine and manipulate it as he sees fit. Powerhouse can channel this energy offensively to create weapons or blasts of energy or defensively to create forcefields to protect those he wishes to. *''Bio-Blasts:'' He has the ability to fire enormously powerful energy blasts which he generates from his body's extrasensory potential. These were able to temporarily destroy the demon lord Mephisto within his own realm. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Even as a kid, Powerhouse has displayed a remarkable resistance to damage. Even though he was knocked unconscious, he managed to survive a direct Celestial assault with minimal damage. *''Psionics:'' As Psi-Lord, he demonstrated a wide variety of psionic powers. Even as a kid, he at least displayed a remarkable resistance to a psionic Celestial assault. **''Telekinesis:'' Powerhouse possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and energy to some extent. This also enables him to fly. His telekinetic power is so advanced that he can use it to manipulate the molecular structure of matter and energy up to a cosmic scale. **''Telepathy:'' Powerhouse can read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within an unlimited radius. His notable telepathic capabilities include: ***''Telepathic Illusion:'' He has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. He can also telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different by changing the appearance of clothing or altering his appearance entirely. ***''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others and extend these defenses to others around him as well. ***''Mind Link:'' He has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. ***''Mind Control:'' He has the ability to control the minds of others just through his own will. ***''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another and use that being's body as his own. ***''Mind Alteration:'' He has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. ***''Mental Amnesia:'' He can cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in other people. ***''Psionic Shields:'' He has the ability to erect psychic shields for the protection of his and others' minds. ***''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. ***''Astral Projection:'' He has the ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create ectoplasmic objects. ***''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of other superhuman mutants within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. ***''Mind Transferal:'' He is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. *''Precognitive Dreams:'' Powerhouse possesses precognitive abilities which manifest themselves in his dreams, enabling him to envision possible future events. Although there are countless possible futures, Powerhouse foresees the most probable future path, and therefore, his predictions usually come true. He seemingly cannot foresee events more than a few days in the future. His precognitive power developed to the point at which he could see images of future events while conscious. *''Dream Projection:'' Powerhouse has the ability to place himself into a trance-like state while remaining fully conscious. While he is in this trance, he can project an intangible, ghost-like image of himself to another location through which he can see and hear what goes on in this location. What Powerhouse has called the dreams he has while in this state are not truly dreams, but his conscious awareness of the environment into which he has projected his dream self. Category:Individuals Category:Gifted Category:Future Foundation Category:Power Pack Category:Generation X Category:Daydreamers Category:Americans Category:Students Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in New York City, New York Category:Richards Family Category:Storm Family Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Time Travel Category:Transmutation Category:Gyrokinesis Category:Space-Time Manipulation Category:Energy Constructs Category:Energy Blasts Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Telepathy Category:Thought Projection Category:Illusion Manipulation Category:Telepathic Cloaking Category:Mind Link Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Possession Category:Mind Alteration Category:Memory Erasure Category:Psychic Shields Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Power Sensing Category:Mind Transferal Category:Precognition Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Xavier Institute Category:Dynamokinesis